<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Láska je mocná čarodějka by Windify</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369008">Láska je mocná čarodějka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify'>Windify</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Christmas, Domestic, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Měly to být poklidné Vánoce strávené společně jako šťastný pár. Jenže veškeré veselí pominulo, když se v Avengers Tower nečekaně objevil Thor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Láska je mocná čarodějka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki se usmál, když kolem svého pasu ucítil Anthonyho paže a nechal svého přítele, aby se procpal mezi něj a okno, z něhož shlížel na rozsvícené město pod sebou. Hrdina se na něj pevně natisknul, svůj obličej zabořený v bohově hrudi. Loki si s tichým zachechtáním opřel bradu o jeho hlavu a jenom nasával to teplo, které z menšího muže sálalo.</p><p>„Studíš,“ zamumlal Tony.</p><p>„Tak proč mě objímáš?“</p><p>„Protože,“ zněla odpověď.</p><p>Bůh se opět zasmál a ustoupil od okna blíž do tepla místnosti. Srdce mu tálo nad roztomilostí jeho malého smrtelníka. Přestože Loki celému smyslu Vánoc moc neholdoval, i jeho strhlo Tonyho nečekané nadšení, a tak posledních několik dní odmítli dělat cokoli jiného než odpočívat a trávit čas společně, ať už objímáním v tichu nebo komentováním filmů.</p><p>„Anthony,“ promluvil jemně. „Musím zkontrolovat jídlo. Pustíš mě?“</p><p>Vynálezce okamžitě zpevnil stisk. „Ne.“</p><p>Prohrábl mu vlasy. Natočil hlavu, aby se podíval na časovač na troubě v kuchyni. Na chvíli se zamyslel, ale pak rychle podebral Tonyho pod nohama a vzal ho do náruče. Vynálezce ani nevyjekl, ani se nijak nepohnul, jenom zavrtal hlavu do ohybu Lokiho krku. „Sexy.“</p><p>„Kušuj, Loki. Nevnímám.“</p><p>„Všiml jsem si.“</p><p>Jako kdyby nevážil nic – a pro něj, boha, taky nevážil – ho odnesl ke stolu a posadil na židli, nevšímaje si Tonyho nespokojeného zakňourání. Políbil ho na čelo a pak obrátil svou pozornost k troubě, přesněji řečeno jídle v ní. Koutkem oka zahlédl, jak se vynálezce na židli otočil bokem, aby na něj lépe viděl, přitáhl si nohy k tělu a objal je rukama.</p><p>Loki protočil očima, ale na tváři mu pohrával úsměv, když z trouby vytáhl pěkně propečeného krocana. Položil pekáč na dřevěnou desku a sklonil se, aby zase zavřel troubu. Slyšel, jak se Tony pohnul, a nestačil se ani ohlédnout, než miliardář stál po jeho boku.</p><p>„Voní to úžasně, Lokes,“ zamumlal. „A taky vypadá. Asi sis nakonec nevymýšlel, když jsi říkal, že jsi dobrý kuchař.“</p><p>„Prosím?“ S povytaženým obočím se na něj otočil. „Já že bych si někdy vymýšlel?“</p><p>Tony ho plácl do hrudi, načež se postavil na špičky a políbil ho. Lehce se zhoupl na nohou a Loki se zasmál do jejich polibku, ale vyhověl mu. Chytil ho kolem pasu, vysadil na linku do bezpečné vzdálenosti od nachystaného jídla a Anthony mu omotal nohy kolem pasu. Oba dva se naplno ponořili do polibku, ale nebylo to nic vášnivého, ba naopak. Líbali se dlouze, romanticky. <em>Procítěně</em>.</p><p>Opět to byl Loki, kdo se odtáhl. Tony, jenž vpletl své ruce do Lokiho vlasů, mu palci jemně přejížděl po tvářích. „Dneska jsi přítulnější než jindy,“ broukl mág, v hlase náznak starostí. „Opravdu na sobě necítíš žádné známky Amořina kouzla?“</p><p>„Říkal jsi, že jsi mě toho zbavil. A já ti věřím.“ Miliardář lehounce naklonil hlavu na stranu a jeho prsty se na okamžik zastavily. „Vadí ti to?“</p><p>„Právě naopak,“ ujistil ho okamžitě. „Jenom se chci ujistit, že jsi v pořádku.“</p><p>Přeci jen, bál se oprávněně, byť se ten incident odehrál před několika týdny. Amora vynálezce zasáhla kouzlem, které snížilo jeho zábrany a mnohonásobně zvýšilo jeho náklonnost, což sice vedlo k vzájemným vyznáním lásky, ale zároveň oba dva značně znepokojilo, protože takhle to zkrátka nebyl <em>Tony Stark</em>.</p><p>A ačkoli Lokimu netrvalo dlouho přijít na to, jak se toho kouzla zalíbení zbavit, občas v něm hlodaly obavy, protože tenhle obor magie nepatřil mezi ty, v nichž vynikal. <em>Nemohl</em> se nestrachovat.</p><p>„Vážně, Loki,“ Anthony po něm blýskl zubatým úsměvem. „Její kouzla jsou pryč. Tohle všechno jsem jen já. No tak jsem rád, že si můžu užít Vánoce se svým přítelem. Vím, že tobě spousta našich svátků připadá zbytečných, ale tohle pro mě znamená hodně. A tohle bude znít hodně jako přeslazené klišé, ale ještě nikdy jsem se necítil šťastněji než tady a teď s tebou.“</p><p> Srdce mu poskočilo čirou radostí a láskou, která se mu rozlévala po celém těle. Opřel si čelo o to Anthonyho, mechové oči upřené do jeho kávově hnědých. „Je mi jedno, jak otřepaně to zní,“ hlesl bůh, „protože se cítím úplně stejně, <em>min elskling</em>.“</p><p>Jako odpověď ho Anthony znova políbil. Tentokrát však jejich polibek trval kratší dobu, než by si oba přáli, protože je přerušilo náhlé zahřmění. Venku zadunělo a oběma zabrnělo pod kůží, jako kdyby jimi projel elektrický proud.</p><p>Miliardář se zaskučením zvrátil hlavu dozadu a Loki se skrz zaťaté zuby zhluboka nadechl. „Prosím, řekni, že nevidíš duhovou záři,“ zamumlal mág.</p><p>„Rád bych, ale slíbili jsme si, že si nebudeme lhát.“</p><p>Loki rezignovaně odstoupil, aby Anthony mohl seskočit dolů z linky. Zaslechl otevírání balkonových dveří a neochotně se otočil. „Thore, myslel jsem, že –“</p><p>Zčistajasna mu hrdlo svírala mohutná ruka a než se vůbec stačil bránit, jeho bratr ho hrubě natlačil na skříň po jejich levici a sevřel prsty pevněji. „Anthony Starku, ustup do bezpečí,“ rozkázal nekompromisně.</p><p>„Ani nápad! Thore, co to sakra děláš?“ Iron Man se vrhl kupředu, ale z obou stran ho za lokty chytili dva další Ásgarďané – z podrobného vyprávění si tipl, že to jsou Volstagg a Hogun – a odtáhli ho o pár metrů dál. „Hej! Pusťte mě!“</p><p>„Thore,“ zasípal Loki. Zavrtěl se a natáhl se po hromovládci rukama, ale Thor ho držel pevně a nepouštěl. „Thore, pusť mě!“</p><p>Zpoza Thora se vynořila černovlasá žena. Bez váhání přitiskla Lokimu ruku na ústa. „Sklapni,“ zasykla, a když dlaň opět svěsila, Loki měl na tváři tentýž náhubek, který mu nasadili po celém tom fiasku s invazí.</p><p>„Jarvisi!“</p><p>Lokimu se v očích odráželo naprosté zděšení, ale když mu dlaně zeleně zazářily, přiskočil další muž, poslední z Válečnické trojice. Stáhl Lokimu ruce k sobě a spoutal je ásgardskými pouty, které omezily jeho magii.</p><p>„Jarvisi!“ zopakoval Tony. „Oblek!“</p><p>Jenže ani teď odpověď nepřicházela. Trhl sebou ve snaze vymanit se z jejich sevření, ale Ásgarďané ho drželi pevně.</p><p>Loki se už přestal zmítat úplně a Thor pomalu uvolnil sevření na jeho krku, jen aby svého bratra chytil za ruce. Mág měl ve tvář pohled naprosté odevzdanosti a netečnosti, ale v očích, které upíral na Tonyho, se mu odrážel strach a obavy.</p><p>„Jar –“</p><p>„Je to marné, Starku,“ přerušil ho Thor. „Lady Natasha tvého počítačového sluhu vyřadila z provozu.“</p><p>To ho na několik vteřin natolik ochromilo, že se nechal odvléct přes polovinu místnosti, zatímco Thor se Sif a Fandralem naváděli Lokiho stejným směrem. „Natasha?“ vřískl zlostně. „Avengers jsou do tohohle zapojení taky?!“</p><p>Thor se na něj zachmuřeně ohlédl. „Děláme to pro tvé dobro, příteli Starku.“</p><p>Po těchto slovech se v něm vzedmula neskutečná vlna vzteku. Znova sebou zazmítal, ovšem na doslova nadlidskou sílu Ásgarďanů bez svého brnění prostě neměl. Nestihl však promluvit, protože v tu dobu už oba milence dostala pětice Ásgarďanů na balkón, Thor zavolal na Heimdalla a vzápětí je pohltilo duhové světlo.</p><p>„THORE! CO TO MÁ KURVA ZNAMENAT!“</p><p>Neměl čas zabývat se zlatou kupolí, v níž se objevili, ani duhovým mostem nebo okolním vesmírem. Využil náhle uvolněného sevření, aby se vrhl k Thorovi, jenže než stačil ujít více než dva kroky, shlukli se kolem něj strážci a ti ho zadrželi.</p><p>„THORE!“</p><p>Korunní princ se s povzdychem otočil. Pokynul strážcům, ať ustoupí, a sám chytil Tonyho za ramena, čímž ho spolehlivě držel na místě. Koutkem oka zahlédl, jak se Trojice válečníků chopila Lokiho a spěšně ho odváděla po mostě pryč, ale on za nimi nemohl vyrazit.</p><p>„Okamžitě mi řekni, o co jde, nebo přísahám bohu, že –“</p><p>„Loki moc dobře věděl, když magií uškodí komukoli – ať už obyčejným pozemšťanům, nebo Avengerovi.“</p><p>Zlobně na něj zaprskal. „O čem to sakra mluvíš? Loki na nikoho nezaútočil, Thore. Dodržuje všechna ta vaše stupidní pravidla!“</p><p>Thor stiskl rty k sobě a pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. V očích se mu přel smutek se zrazením a vztekem. „Doufal jsem, že kouzlo, kterým tě očaroval, už nebude působit. Ale… brzy to přestane.“</p><p>Nechápavě na něj zíral. „Thore, jediná kouzla, které na mě Loki používá, jsou léčivá. Nebo ta, kterými ze mě strhá oblečení.“</p><p>Sevření na jeho ramenou se zpevnilo a hromovládce se mu zadíval zpříma do očí. „Kdepak, příteli Starku. Loki na tebe použil kouzlo lásky. Heimdall tě viděl pod jeho vlivem, a když naši mágové tajně navštívili tvou planetu, snadno ho spojili s Lokiho magickou energií. Naše matka samotná to potvrdila.“</p><p>Cítil, jak mu spadl kámen ze srdce. Jeho doposud napjaté tělo se najednou uvolnilo a on zhluboka vydechl, než propukl v tichý, hysterický smích. „Thore. Thore, <em>ne</em>.“ Zatřepal hlavou, a když se po několika vteřinách uklidnil, pustil se do vysvětlování. „Loki na mě nepoužil kouzlo lásky, Loki ho <em>zrušil</em>. Tu kletbu na mě uvalila Amora.“</p><p>Thor na něj nechápavě hleděl, obočí stažené u sebe. S hlubokým povzdechem z něj stáhl ruku a narovnal se. „Tak tohle ti nalhal?“ hlesl.</p><p>„<em>Co prosím?</em>“</p><p>„Tony,“ promluvil pomalu, „Amora je už pár let mrtvá.“</p><p>„Pleteš se, Thore. Amora je živá a více než zdravá, viděl jsem ji na vlastní oči. Zlaté vlasy a sexy zelený obleček, nebo se snad pletu?“ namítl klidně.</p><p>Jenomže ani tohle, zdálo se, Thora nepřesvědčilo. Ba naopak, spíš více rozezlilo. „Lady Sif Amoru zabila, Starku. Byl jsem u toho. <em>Pomohl</em> jsem jí.“</p><p>„Očividně jste ji nezabili dost!“ křikl. Naštvaně rozhodil rukama. „Loki je nevinný, Thore. Nic neudělal. Je to tvůj bratr, copak mu nevěříš?“</p><p>„Věřil jsem,“ odvětil, hlas bez jakýchkoli emocí. „Já i matka jsme věřili, že Loki není takový, jak se snaží vystupovat. Ale veškeré důkazy svědčí proti němu.“</p><p>Vztekle dupl nohou. „Když nevěříte jemu, tak ať se ti vaši mágové podívají do <em>mé</em> hlavy.“</p><p>„Nemyslíš, že jsem to zkoušel navrhnout?“ zavrčel hromovládce. „Všechny moje nápady otec okamžitě smetl ze stolu. Loki je výborný mág, <em>každý</em> na Ásgardu to ví. Manipulaci s něčí myslí má natolik vypilovanou, že nikdo další nepozná, že je něco špatně. Je jen jediný způsob, jak tě z jeho vlivu osvobodit.“</p><p>Zčistajasna se všechno zpomalilo. Svět se zastavil, srdce mu vynechalo úder a dech zadrhl v hrdle, protože Thorova slova v jeho mysli najednou zapadla na své místo.</p><p>Z dálky k nim dolehlo troubení lesních rohů.</p><p>„Vezmi mě za Lokim,“ zasyčel.</p><p>Ve tváři se mu mihla bolest. „Starku –“</p><p>„Okamžitě mě vezmi za Lokim!“ vřískl.</p><p>To stačilo. Thor ho popadl pod paží, v druhé ruce roztočil Mjölnir a i s ním vyletěl k centru Ásgardu, odkud se ozýval hluk a jásot.</p><p>Nemusel se dívat, aby věděl, proč se ásgardský lid shromáždil.</p><p>A přesto byl ten pohled jako rána pěstí, protože všichni ti Ásgarďané se přišli podívat na popravu mladšího prince.</p><p>Oba dva s hlasitým třeskotem přistáli jen pár kroků od Ódina a Friggy, hned vedle spoutaného Lokiho a kata, který v rukou třímal mohutnou sekeru.</p><p>„Loki!“ Než ho kdokoli stačil zadržet, vrhl se Tony černovlasému bohovi kolem krku a pevně ho objal. „Miluju tě, Loki,“ špitl. „Miluju tě, slyšíš mě? Nemůžou mi tě vzít. Nemůžou!“ Pootočil hlavu, aby viděl na královský pár. Zpevnil stisk na svém bohovi. „Nemůžete!“ křikl. „Nic neudělal!“</p><p>Ódin se na něj zamračil. Prsty, jimiž svíral žezlo, se mu křečovitě stáhly. „Ustup od něj, smrtelníku.“</p><p>Ani ho to nenapadlo. Ne když na svém pasu ucítil Lokiho ruce, kterými si ho přidržoval u sebe. „Zbláznili jste se. Je vám jedno, že mám důkazy o jeho nevinnosti, jen ho chcete vidět mrtvého!“</p><p>Vládce bohů zlostně roztáhl chřípí. „Jak se <em>opovažuješ</em> –“</p><p>„To to kouzlo, otče,“ přerušil ho Thor spěšně, v očích obavy. „Nutí ho Lokiho bránit.“</p><p>„Kolikrát to mám kurva říkat, Loki mě ne –“ Tonyho slova přerušil samotný Loki, který ho od sebe najednou odstrčil a prudce zavrtěl hlavou.</p><p>Vzhlédl, jen aby se střetl s mágovým přísným pohledem. Z emeraldových očí mu stékaly slzy. Znova zavrtěl hlavou, tentokrát pomalu, vážně. Zvedl spoutané ruce a přitiskl si je na náhubkem zakrytá ústa v jasném gestu.</p><p>
  <em>Nedělej to, Anthony. Nevzdávej se svého života pro ten můj. Ódin rozhodl. Mně už není pomoci.</em>
</p><p>„Ne. Ne, Loki, do prdele…“ hlas mu selhal. Slzami se mu zakalilo vidění. Přece musela být možnost, jak je přesvědčit.</p><p>Ale to, jak ho Thor popadl a odtáhl, to, jak Ódin mávl rukou a Frigga jen pevně stáhla rty k sobě, napovídalo o opaku.</p><p>Srdce se mu rozlomilo a tříštilo na miliardu malinkých kousíčků měnících se v ostré střepy, které ani jeho obloukový reaktor nedokázal zadržet.</p><p>Ódin si odkašlal a již dokonale tichý dav se ponořil ještě to většího ticha. Rozmáchl rukama a udeřil žezlem do země, pohled upřený na mladšího prince. „Loki Laufeysone,“ promluvil do ticha a Tony zabořil nehty do Thorových paží, když viděl, jak sebou jeho milovaný trhl. „Za své prohřešky proti Ásgardu a Midgardu jsi byl souzen. Měl jsi šanci napravit své činy, ale promarnil jsi svou jedinou šanci. Tímto tě já, Ódin Borson, vládce Ásgardu a ochránce Devíti světů, odsuzuji k trestu smrti.“</p><p>Pokynul katovi, který mu z úst sundal ten příšerný náhubek. „Máš něco, co bys chtěl říct, Loki?“ zeptal se Ódin. Ale bůh na něj vzdorovitě hleděl, nehybný jako skála. „Dobrá tedy.“</p><p>Slzy na jeho tvářích se třpytily jako diamanty, když ho kat poslal na kolena a sklonil mu hlavu před sebe. Přiložil sekyru k jeho krku a pak ji pomalu zvedl do výšky.</p><p>„Loki,“ zašeptal. „Loki, <em>prosím</em>.“</p><p>Mág lehounce pozvedl hlavu a jeho oči se střetly s těma vynálezcovýma. Zářily v nich surové emoce a neskutečná láska, která ho držela zamraženého na místě.</p><p><em>Miluji tě, Anthony</em>, uslyšel v hlavě Lokiho hlas. <em>Budu na tebe čekat ve Valhalle, min elskling.</em></p><p>Sekera se zableskla v paprscích slunce a ticho proťalo jeho zoufalý výkřik, který přehlušil hlavu dopadající na zem a jako ozvěna se šířil po okolí.</p><p>„Ne,“ zašeptal. Prodral se přes Thorovo sevření a padl na kolena hned vedle Lokiho těla, jež se pomalu barvilo do jötunské modři. „Ne, Loki,“ vzlykl. „Prosím. Miluju tě, Loki. Muflone, prosím, tohle musí být další trik. Prosím, zlato. <em>Prosím</em>.“</p><p>Nenechávej mě tady, Loki. Nenechávej mě samotného.</p><p>„Já tomu… nerozumím,“ ozval se Thor konečně. „To kouzlo mělo pominout, tak proč…?“</p><p>Neodpověděl, nedovedl to. Chtěl úpěnlivě prosit, ale hysterické vzlyky deroucí se z jeho hrudi mu zabraňovaly promluvit. Mohl jenom objímat svého milovaného a snažit se nevnímat chladu sálajícího z jeho těla.</p><p>„Nerozumím tomu,“ zopakoval Thor hlasitěji, poplašeně.</p><p>Frigga si v náhlém šoku zakryla ústa dlaní a druhou rukou položila svému staršímu synovi na rameno, oněmělá šokem.</p><p>Ale než kdokoli stačil promluvit, nad mrtvolně ztichlým davem se ozval krutý, ženský smích a Amora se za doprovodu zelenozlaté mlhy objevila jen pár kroků od truchlícího hrdiny. „Hlupáci,“ zasmála se. „Spadli jste mi přímo do pasti. Copak jste zapomněli, že Loki byl mým mistrem?“ vysmívala se. „Byl jediný, kdo mě mohl zastavit. Teď už mi v cestě nestojí nic.“</p><p>Pozvedla ruce a z jejích dlaní vytryskly proudy světlého zelného světla, když svou magií zaútočila na mysli Ásgarďanů. Svět se změnil ve vír chaosu a magie, jemuž se nikdo nemohl bránit.</p><p>Jediný, koho ta bouře minula, byl naříkající smrtelník, jehož srdce se zastavilo, když jeho milovaný naposledy vydechl.</p><p>Protože ho chránila láska, která je oba zabila.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kdyby to někoho zajímalo: Amora od Lokiho okoukala, jak nafingovat smrt. A protože Loki nevěděl, že má být Amora mrtvá (protože proč by ho měl Ásgard informovat, že), vyústilo to v tohle. ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>